As known, during combing with brushes or combs, it is easy and often unavoidable also in the healthiest hair that at the end of their use, these tools are not clean, and that hair remains entangled in their teeth or bristles.
At present, hair is mainly removed by rubbing two brushes with one another, a method not assuring a perfectly thorough hygiene (e.g. cleanliness and sterility) of the tools. There also exists a simple tool shaped as a small rake, whose curved metal teeth are inserted, where possible, among the brush bristles, and a device consisting of two idly-mounted parallel bristled rollers between which a comb, but not a brush, can be manually caused to slide thus obtaining a certain degree of cleaning. All of these methods do not perfectly clean, and they act with extreme slowness. Thus, cleaning brushes is boring, since much work is needed for obtaining visible results, and above all is unpleasant since none of the available devices takes care of collecting the removed residuals which, due to their volatility, are not even easy to locate.
This problem, which may be noticed also at home, is particularly felt by professional hairdressers due to the very frequent use of brushes and combs and the hygiene requirements imposed on them, as these are work tools intended for use with different people.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,253 describes a device for removing hair from a hair brush and/or a comb comprising two elongated brushes and rotating in opposite directions which comb the hair out of the hair brush into a lower hair receiving compartment.
Nederland Patent 9,300,585 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,318 describe apparatuses according to the preamble of claim 1, where however the rotating shaft/s is/are actually one/two bristled brush/es.
A brushing action implies a relevant friction force between a cleaning brush and an hair brush to be cleaned, causing i.a. both to become worn.
The problem at the basis of the present invention is that of eliminating the above disadvantages, by creating an apparatus for removing hair entangled among the teeth of combs or among the bristles of brushes, which should clean combs and brushes in an effective, fast and hygienic way without damaging the items to be cleaned—which may often be fragile materials, have a cloth body and be expensive and valuable-, which should avoid the operator having to hold the brush or comb against the friction force tending to entrain it in rotation. Such an apparatus should preferably have reasonable weight and size, such as to be easily placed on a bathroom console or on the sink bench at the hairdressers.